hard_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Fighter 2
This page is incomplete.It needs:Costs for ships,ship images,powerup cost. This page is currently under construction Lightning Fighter is a spaceship game for IOS and android. Game Features:Gameplay Lightning Fighter 2 is a danmaku shooting game,where you'll have to be constantly avoiding a bullet hell.The game has 3 difficulties,Bronze,Silver,and Gold,and player only has 3 lives.Bronze mode is kinda easy,and the enemies attacks aren't enough to make it a "Danmaku",however,in silver and gold,it's another story.The game also has 7 classic stages,and 6 Challenge Stages.The enemies are varied,and the designs of the bullets they shoot is varied too.The game also features bomb power-up,that damages all enemies in the field and turns bullets into coins,and the Special power-up,which is recharged by time,or else by using The "Special" button (See power-ups for more info). Game Features:Spaceships The ships of this game have different powers (All the ships except Lightning must be bought with coins (Not with real money),Lightning is free,since it is the starter ship).Each ship has different stats,and also different skills. Lightning Cost:Free Upgrade 1 Cost:10,000 Upgrade 2 Cost:20,000 (Requirement:Must have Thunderbolt) Upgrade 3 Cost: Upgrade 4 Cost: Thunderbolt Cost: Upgrade 1 Cost:10,000 Upgrade 2 Cost:20,000 (Requirement:Must have Firetornado) Upgrade 3 Cost: Upgrade 4 Cost: Firetornado Cost: Upgrade 1 Cost:10,000 Upgrade 2 Cost:20,000 (Requirement:Must have Desert) Desert Cost: Upgrade 1 Cost:15,000 Upgrade 2 Cost:30,000 (Requirement:Must have Firetornado) Upgrade 3 Cost: Upgrade 4 Cost: Firestorm Cost: Upgrade 1 Cost:15,000 Upgrade 2 Cost:30,000 (Requirement:Must have Desert) Upgrade 3 Cost:60,000 Upgrade 4 Cost:120,000 (Requirement:Must have Tempest) Tempest Cost:100,000 Upgrade 1 Cost: Upgrade 2 Cost: Upgrade 3 Cost: Upgrade 4 Cost: Aurora Cost:160,000 Upgrade 1 Cost: Upgrade 2 Cost: Upgrade 3 Cost: Upgrade 4 Cost: ' Blizzard' Cost:280,000 Upgrade 1 Cost: Upgrade 2 Cost: Upgrade 3 Cost: Upgrade 4 Cost: Crimson Cost:350,000 Upgrade 1 Cost: Upgrade 2 Cost: Upgrade 3 Cost: Upgrade 4 Cost: Void Cost:500,000 Upgrade 1 Cost: Upgrade 2 Cost: Upgrade 3 Cost: Upgrade 4 Cost: Pulse Thunder 650,000 Upgrade 1 Cost: Upgrade 2 Cost: Upgrade 3 Cost: Upgrade 4 Cost: Game features:Equipable Powerups Before challenging a stage,there is a menu where a section of purchaseable powerups appear (The name of the powerups is not shown in the game,so the names are unofficial) List of powerups 'Coin Mania' "Increase coin gain by 50%,100%,150%" Equip 1/3 cost:500 coins Equip 2/3 cost:1,000 coins Equip 3/3 cost:1,500 coins 'Coin Magnet' "Collect all coins automatically" Equip 1/9 cost:2 gems Equip 2/9 cost: Equip 3/9 cost: Equip 4/9 cost: Equip 5/9 cost: Equip 6/9 cost: Equip 7/9 cost: Equip 8/9 cost: Equip 9/9 cost: 'Shield' "Activate temporary shield when hit" Equip 1/3 cost: Equip 2/3 cost: Equip 3/3 cost:400 coins 'Instant super attack' "Activate a super attack dealing massive damage" What this powerup actually does is activating the super skill without having to wait for the recharge.Buying this powerup costs gems,so use them only in emergencies. Equip 1/3 cost: Equip 2/3 cost: Equip 3/3 cost:5 gems 'Bomb' "Destroy all enemy proyectiles dealing damage" This powerup actually does not destroy the bullets,instead,it turns them into coins,which is better.Use them when the screen is nearly filled with bullets. Equip 1/3 cost: Equip 2/3 cost: Equip 3/3 cost:140 Equip Category:Official Console Games Category:Incomplete Pages Category:5 Stars Category:Spaceship Games Category:Shoot em up games